


Breadcrumbs

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, F/M, Family Issues, Gift Giving, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Gifts weren’t necessarily something Niji had any interest in. If people were giving him something, chances were that they wanted something in return. So it’s always been his policy to refuse gifts...and then he starts finding gourmet chocolates, pocket knives, and bottles of scotch left in random spots in his home.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Breadcrumbs

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 6 [SFW] - Flowers/Gifts**

Niji had drunk half the bottle of scotch and eaten all of the chocolates before he started to wonder if it was weird that these items had just  _ appeared _ in the house. Upon closer inspection, it also seemed as if the cool pocket knife - with an unusually sharp, jet black blade - was new as well, and not just a knife he’d forgotten he owned.

It didn’t make sense. Niji didn’t just get gifts for no reason. No stranger would be fool enough to break into his home to leave presents everywhere, and his family was not the type - except during the holidays, and for appearances only. Father denied having bought the gifts for Niji; in fact, he denied Niji access to his office at all. Likely still smarting over the news of Niji’s disruptions in the big plan to have Ichiji scoop Aspen for himself.

Ichiji also refused to speak to Niji - likely for the same reason. Reiju had erupted into peals of laughter at the very  _ suggestion _ that she’d buy gifts for any of her brothers, let alone Niji, and had slammed her bedroom door in his face. Sanji, sounding confused by the nature of the inquiry, had answered Niji’s question with a question. “Who would just randomly buy gifts for  _ you?” _

Yonji had denied knowledge of the gifts, as well as responsibility for them - but had asked Niji if he could have some chocolates if more happened to  _ appear _ in the family’s massive mansion. He didn’t seem to believe Niji’s insistent claims that he had no idea who was doing it - and was far more blunt with Niji than Sanji or Reiju had been. “Nobody likes you.”

“Do I  _ look _ like I’d buy my own gifts just to scatter them around and lie about it?” Niji couldn’t mask the irritation in his voice as he followed Yonji back upstairs towards his bedroom. They passed paintings, decorative sculptures, and the odd gun left out for emergencies. The usual decor. 

Yonji looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Niji.

“I didn’t buy my own fucking gifts!”

“So you have  _ no _ idea who’s doing it?” Yonji challenged, keeping his voice low as they passed into the wing of the mansion that held his and Ichiji’s bedrooms. Niji’s room was on the opposite side, same as Sanji’s. Reiju - the firstborn and heir - lived in the heart of the mansion, near father. Ichiji was with father, leaving the wing except for the two of them. Niji couldn’t figure out why Yonji was speaking so damn quietly. “No idea at all?”

Niji had  _ an _ idea. A black-haired, green-eyed,  _ bratty _ idea. But he doubted she’d put the effort in. “I already told you I have no idea.”

Looking around to make doubly sure they were alone, Yonji turned his back towards the hall, facing the dead end. Irritated, Niji followed his lead, and saw his youngest brother fish a silver key out of his pocket. There was a paper tag tied to the end with a silver ribbon, and Niji couldn’t miss the looping, neat handwriting:  _ Niji - I have yours, and now you can have mine. _

“No idea at all?” Yonji was teasing him, but his tone was worried. Niji knew that Yonji was as aware of father’s plans for Ichiji and Aspen as everyone else - and couldn’t have overlooked Niji’s strange behavior changes and late-night comings and goings. He was more perceptive than any of them gave him credit for. “You’re lucky I found this and not Ichiji.”

“Give it to me.”

Without protest, Yonji extended the key to Niji, his teasing smile turning into a grimace. Niji decided he didn't like _that_ either. It wasn't like Yonji to just drop the subject so quickly, not when he had a rare opportunity to make one of his older siblings squirm. He turned away and headed back the way they’d come, leaving Niji alone with the small key in the palm of his hand. Even the key smelled of her.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Yonji's tone was wary - a warning - but Niji's head was full of berries, soft florals - of porcelain skin and hair blacker than the midnight sky.  


He needed to see her again.


End file.
